Life Goes On
by Sybylle
Summary: Read to find out


Disclaimer: The idea is mine but everything else is to its original owner. I just borrowed it.

AN: The **POV** are between ***** and *****. _Serenity's voice_ will be in _italic_. The good old story of Duo having a sister. Want to know more.... just read.

Life goes on

by: Sybylle

***** Duo's POV *****

Our Angel has returned to heaven. She had been killed on a simple mission. She thought that she was the Shinimegami, the Goddess of Death. A simple stray bullet hit her square in the chest…

That's what I said when we were at the funeral of my twin sister: Serenity. The ceremony was simple but I cried my heart out after her favorite song was played and the boys and I were singing it. It reminded me of our youth on L-2.

How many brothas fell victim to tha streetz

Rest in peace young nigga, There's a Heaven for a 'G'

Be a lie, If I told ya I never thought of Death

My niggas, We tha last ones left

But life goes on…

L-2 wasn't a safe place for a family and orphans were often seen in gangs. When lucky the gang was enough to protect you and if you were a girl it was harder after all they were considered "fresh meat". Peoples were killing others for an apple in the trash. Then the plague broke out and it went from bad to worst.

How many brothas fell victim to tha streetz

Rest in peace young nigga, There's a Heaven for a 'G'

Be a lie, If I told ya I never thought of Death

My niggas, We tha last ones left

But life goes on…

Solo's gang was the biggest of the ones who protected kids. We were soon afflicted by the plague and my sister and I were the only survivors. Father Maxwell, from the nearby orphanage took us in. A few months later, the war broke up and the orphanage was attacked. OZ killed everyone with the exception of my sister and I.

I blinked and another thought came to my mind. The day that I found out about her death in the Mads lab.

As I bail through tha empty halls

Breath stinkin'

In my draws

Ring, ring, ring

Quiet y'all

Professor G called me last week after her mission. He told me that she was injured. Didn't say anymore but the guys understood the seriousness of the news with one look at me.

Incoming call

Plus this my homie from high school

He's getting by

It's time to bury another brotha, nobody cry

When I arrived at the lab, G was looking gloomier than ever. He just said "sorry, was too late" was enough to send me over the edge. I didn't cry but his office…better to say that they're still piecing it together.

Life as a baller

Alcohol and booty calls

We usta do them as adolescents

Do you recall?

Raised as G's

Loc'ed out and blazed the weed

Get on the roof

Let's get smoked out

And blaze with me

As I went to a nearby club, to drown my feelings I met our resident Iceberg. We stole a few bottles of alcohol and went on the rooftop to look at the sky and to drown our sorrows as I told him the bad news.

2' in tha morning

And we still assed out

Screamin' "Thug till I die"

Before I passed out

But now that you're gone

I'm in tha zone

Thinkin'

'I don't wanns die all alone'

But now ya gone

And all I got left are stinkin' memories

I remembered your smile when G showed you your Gundam. You were more hyper than me on a sugar high. I took a bigger gulp as I felt sobs trying to come out.

I love them niggas to death

I'm drinkin' Hennessy

While tryin' tha make it last

I drink a 5th for that ass

When you pass…

Cause life goes on

I stepped down and went beside your coffin to put a few red roses in it. I blew a kiss to the Moon you cherished so much.

***** Heero POV *****

When my part to sing came, I embraced it as I remembered all good people who were killed in that war. Serenity was our Hikari no Tenshi, my Angel of light in the blackness that was my perfect soldier mission.

How many brothas fell victim to tha streetz

Rest in peace young nigga, There's a Heaven for a 'G'

Be a lie, If I told ya I never thought of Death

My niggas, We tha last ones left

But life goes on…

That young girl with her small puppy that were killed by a miscalculation of explosives on an armor that destroyed her apartment building.

How many brothas fell victim to tha streetz

Rest in peace young nigga, There's a Heaven for a 'G'

Be a lie, If I told ya I never thought of Death

My niggas, We tha last ones left

And life goes on…

That time OZ had been judged responsible by a judge for the damage done by their armors.

Yeah nigga

I got tha word as hell

Ya blew trial and tha judge gave you

25 with a L

Time to prepare to do fed time

Won't see parole

Imagine life as a convict

That's getten old

When I picked the phone last week, I should have taken the message instead of passing it to Duo as I was asked to do.

Plus with tha drama

We're lookin' out for your babies mama

Taken risks, while keepin' cheap tricks from getting on her…

Life in tha hood…

As soon as he took the phone Duo's face darkened and closed. He left like he had Shinigami after him … If I only knew how right I was…

Is all good for nobody

Remember gamin' on dumb hotties at chill parties

Me and you

No true a two

While scheming on hits

And getting tricks

That maybe we could slide into

Guilt washed over me when you told me the news of her death. I was the one that helped her prepare her mission.

But now you buried

Rest nigga

Cause I ain't worried

Eyes bluried

Sayin' goodbye at the cemetery

Tho' memories fade

I got you tated on my arm

So we both ball till my dying days

I remembered how you always stole my tops cause they were the only ones you liked. So as my last gift to you I took off my shirt and top and I put them in your casket. As I turned around they all saw my tattoo. The words Hikari no Tenshi over my heart.

Before I say Goodbye

Kato, we're meant to rest in peace

Thug till I die

I stepped down cause Wufei wanted to say something.

***** Wufei POV *****

When my turn came, I forgot the speech I had prepared and I let the music do all the talking for me.

How many brothas fell victim to tha streetz

Rest in peace young nigga, There's a Heaven for a 'G'

Be a lie, If I told ya I never thought of Death

My niggas, We tha last ones left

And life goes on…

I thought for the first time of my wife on L-5 since her death. She was killed trying to protect our colony from OZ. If only the Gundam had been fully operational. She might have made it alive. But in the end, L-5 was destroyed and my hope at the same time.

How many brothas fell victim to tha streetz

Rest in peace young nigga, There's a Heaven for a 'G'

Be a lie, If I told ya I never thought of Death

My niggas, We tha last ones left

Cause life goes on…

Then I met Her one day and I soon realized that we had the same mission.

Bury me smillin'

With G's in my pocket

Have a party at my funeral

Let every rapper rock it

Let tha hoes that I usta know

From the day before

Kiss me from my head to my toe

Give me a paper and a pen

So I can write about my life of sin

I actually found out by accident. I was at her place and she had told me that I could read any books I found in the box that she used as her nightstand. I began to read the first one when I realized that it was her personal diary.

A couple bottles of Gin

In case I don't get in

Tell all my peoples I'm a Ridah

Nobosy cries when we die

We outlaws

Let me ride

Until I get free

I live my life in the fast lane

Got police chasen me

I thought back when I took you shopping… Such fun it was to make that old lady blush in the bus by playing lovers in front of her. She was so shocked that she called the cops. I was shocked that you did it but oh so happy to be able to kiss you. I think I fell for you that day.

To my niggas from old blocks

From old crews

Niggas that guided me through

Back in tha old school

Pour out some liquor

Have a toast for tha homies

See we both gotta die

But ya chose to go before me

And brothas miss ya while you're gone

As I descended back to your coffin I placed my most sacred possessions beside the flowers and shirts: my katana and your diary. You were a real fighter and I am proud to have fight along with you.

You left your nigga on his own

How long we mourn

Life goes on…

***** G-Boys POV *****

How many brothas fell victim to tha streetz

Rest in peace young nigga, There's a Heaven for a 'G'

Be a lie, If I told ya I never thought of Death

My niggas, We tha last ones left

But life goes on…

We all sang as one the last chorus when a voice we all knew so well joined us.

_Life goes on homie_

_Gone on, cause they passed away_

_Niggas doin' life_

_Niggas doin' 50 and 60 years of shit_

_I feel ya nigga, trust me_

_I feel ya_

_You know what I mean_

_Last year_

_We poured out liquor for ya_

_This year nigga, life goes on_

_We're gonna clock noa_

_Get money_

_Evade bitches_

_Evade tricks_

_Give players plenty space_

_And basically just represents for you baby_

_Next time you see your niggas_

_Your gonna be on top nigga_

_Their gonna be like_

_'Goddamn, them niggas came up'_

_That's right baby_

_Life goes on…_

_And we up out this bitch_

_Hey Kato, Mental_

_Y'all niggas make sure it's poppin' when we get up there_

_Don't front_

We all thought we were going crazy but when we looked at each other we knew that it was true. She was either a sister, a friend or a lover ans she was telling us to continue with our life. Not forget her but to move on cause she will always watch over us.

**OWARI**

**Review Please**


End file.
